1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device that is attachable to or detachable from a cradle.
2. Related Art
In a small portable electronic device such as a timepiece, disturbances such as noise or static electricity intruding from the outside may be often transferred to an internal circuit board, and may cause a malfunction of an internal electronic circuit. Therefore, an electronic circuit for a timepiece capable of performing system resetting to reset a state of the system is known (for example, JP-A-2008-241329).
An electronic circuit for a timepiece described in JP-A-2008-241329 includes a first storage unit that stores various operation programs and an operation program for a resetting operation, a second storage unit that stores key assignment information for the resetting operation for resetting a function of the timepiece, and an input circuit, in which information input from the input circuit and the key assignment information are compared, the operation program for a resetting operation stored in the first storage unit is called to execute the resetting operation of the timepiece when the input information and the key assignment information match ([0026] to [0036] of JP-A-2008-241329).
However, in the timepiece with the electronic circuit for a timepiece described in JP-A-2008-241329, system resetting cannot be performed if a user does not operate an operation unit provided in the timepiece by himself or herself. Therefore, if the user himself or herself does not intend to perform system resetting, the system resetting of the timepiece (portable electronic device) is not performed.
In other words, it is necessary to perform periodical system resetting of the portable electronic device in order to achieve stability of the system. When the user forgets the execution of a system resetting process, there is a problem in that the stability of the system cannot be maintained.